


I Want to Say Sorry

by despairing_rage



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost TommyInnit - Freeform, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Mexican Dream - Freeform, ghostinnit, i am trying, phantommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despairing_rage/pseuds/despairing_rage
Summary: Tommy woke up in a void. He wandered aimlessly with the person he met along the way, hoping for something to change.His wish was granted in the form of a door leading to the unknown. He wanted to step out, but would he like what's on the other side?
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	I Want to Say Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this is only about their personas

Tommy woke up in a void.

Everything around him was covered in stars, casting a dim light on him. Listlessly, he looked around, not sure what he was searching for. 

Before he spent too much time inspecting the area, he started to hear music. It was slowly getting louder, but was still quiet enough to barely be noticeable. Tommy couldn’t place a name to the tune, but he got the feeling he had heard it before. Without much else to do, he began to hum along. He found himself enjoying the melody, gently swaying along with the beat. 

The music was cut short when he heard footsteps behind him. Somehow, it sounded both close and far away as it echoed around him. 

He turned around to see who it was. 

Looking back at him was a man in a suit with ram horns. His eyes were wide, and filled with an emotion Tommy couldn’t quite place. The music had already fizzled out, so the two of them were left in silence. After a moment of the hybrid staring at him with that strange look in his eyes, the hybrid spoke. 

“Tommy? I- oh fuck. What... happened?”

He sounded familiar, but Tommy couldn’t identify who he was. The small tremor in his voice didn’t go unnoticed by either of them, but neither mentioned it. 

Tommy paused and swallowed nervously. He searched his mind for what happened, but nothing came up. He didn’t even know why he was there. 

“Who are you? What is this place?”

Tommy saw the other tense up before forcingly relaxing his muscles. The hybrid sighed quietly, seemingly lost in thought. 

“… I’m Schlatt. And, well, this is… I’m honestly not completely sure but”, he inhaled deeply, “this is where you go when you die.”

It appeared that Schlatt had been expecting some sort of reaction from Tommy, based on the way he closely watched him, but there wasn’t one. He squirmed in the silence as Tommy stared at him, without any sign of understanding on his face. Tommy tried to think about what they meant, but came up empty.

Finally, he spoke up. “When you die? I’m… dead?”

Schlatt nodded uneasily. Tommy saw that he was fiddling with the bottom of his suit. 

Tommy continued speaking. “So this is the afterlife…? This is it?”

Schlatt sighed before he spoke. “As far as I am aware, it isn’t really the end. Well, probably not the very last thing anyways.” He inhaled a little. “There used to be another person here- other than Mexican Dream that is. I’m not sure who the other person was. He didn’t know either.”

There was a lot to that statement, so Tommy had to pick where to start. After some thought, he decided to start with the other person.

“Who was the other person…? What happened to him?”

Schlatt looked away briefly, as if he was reliving memories.

“I think his name was Wilbur. Neither of use could be certain… but that part isn’t too important. So whatever.” He coughed. “For a while, he stuck around here with me. We didn’t have a whole lot to do, so we just traveled around and talked.”

He looked back at Tommy. 

“Then, one day a door opened up in front of him. I wasn’t sure why, but I got the feeling it was only meant for him. So he went through. It disappeared right after, and I haven’t seen him since.”

Tommy digested his words. A memory rose to the surface. Tommy was talking to someone, but the other details flitted out of his grasp. He shook his head to drive it away. 

“So you don’t know what happened to him?”

“Nope. That’s why I said this  _ probably _ isn’t the end. Can’t really know for sure.”

Tommy couldn’t think of anything else to say on that subject, so he moved on. 

“And who was Mexican Dream?”

Schlatt shook his head in what must have been annoyance. Tommy didn’t know if it was directed at him, and he subconsciously shrunk back at the thought.

If Schlatt realized Tommy was scared, he didn’t bring it up. 

“Mexican Dream is an… interesting person, that’s for sure. Who knows how he ended up here; if he knows he hasn’t told me. But that doesn’t matter much. It’s hard to explain who he is, but the main gist is that he is very into speaking spanish and summoning card games.”

“... summoning card games? What does that mean?”

“What do you think? He found a way to summon shit here. He won’t tell me how, which sucks. Besides, all he ever summons is uno cards.”

“Is… is he still here?”

He sighed again. Tommy noted that he did that a lot.

“He shows up every once in a while. No clue where he goes between visits, but whatever.”

Tommy nodded a bit. 

“Do you think I’ll meet him?”

“Eventually yeah.”

Neither of them could think of what to say after that. Schlatt continued looking at Tommy, but Tommy turned his attention away to look around. To his surprise, he saw that the stars had faded and the area above him was much lighter. He swept his eyes across the surrounding area, not seeing anything particularly interesting. 

Schlatt coughed, and Tommy gazed back at him. 

“Considering there’s nothing to do here, well, except when Mexican Dream shows up, do you wanna walk a bit?”

“Alright, sure.”

Schlatt began walking in what Tommy thought was a random direction. Tommy walked a little faster to catch up, then slowed his pace once he was close enough.

Tommy didn’t know why he had a strong sense of apprehension, but chose to ignore it and keep following Schlatt.

He was already dead anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes man
> 
> (the other chapters will be better than this)


End file.
